You Had Me At Hello
by EmmalovesMunroChambers
Summary: Owen is the school jerk, he's hated and he gets himself in some pretty bad situations- but what happens when little Clare Edwards takes his breath away? She makes him who he wants to be.  Oware fanfic.
1. Watch the clock to make my timing right

He watched her walk down the hall way in the opposite direction of him, he loved the way her curls bounced with eachstep she took, her blue eyes that were indescribable, how she was so tiny compared to everyone else, Clare was different.

She was so perfect to him and so out of his league- he was Owen Milligan, He was the tough guy he played on the football team and hung around with the schools whore and badass but they were his friends.  
Nobody understood him they took one look at him and ran, Bianca and Fitz didn't they accepted him. He usually didn't get close to anybody, he knew that he was just going to get thrown on his ass again. Like always. His thoughts were rudely interupted as somebody slammed into him, he picked up his books ready to kick some sorry kids ass, he took a deep breath standing back up.

"You need glasses budd-" He stopped talking as his eyes met her gorgeous Blue ones. It was Clare, his palms started sweating and he pressed his lips together. "I got lazer eye surgery.."  
She said in a quiet voice looking down avoiding eye contact. Guilt washed over him and he knew he had to fix this. "I-Im sorry that wasn't directed at you, I mean uh- I thought you were some dumb ass but, uh you're.. nevermind. Sorry Bye."  
He said quickly turning around on his heel mentally slapping himself. Smooth Owen, Smooth. Where the fuck did your confidence run off to? He was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder he turned around coming face to face with her again, "Im Clare." She said giving im a smile he felt as if his brain had turned to mush. "I-I know." He managed to stutter out. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He repeated in his head as her smile faded. "Oh. Okay, im just gonna go now. Gotta go do something." She said leaving him standing there by himself,  
feeling pathetic. "Clare wait!" He called after her jogging towards her, since when did he chase after girls.  
He stopped as she turned around, "Im sorry, I usually don't get this nervous around girls.." He said scratching the back of his neck, he instantly noticed her cheeks turning a light pink color. She was blushing, he couldn't help but find her even more adorable. Get it together Owen, he thought shaking his head and looking down.  
Shes just a girl.. just any like any other girl, but that was a lie and he knew it.

Clare was different. "Ill see you around?" He asked doubting she would even give him a chance, just like everybody else. "I hope so." She replied brushing past him heading down the now empty hallway. He stood there awkwardly wondering if this was real, he ran a hand through his hair.

Holy shit. 


	2. You gave me Butterflies

Clare walked down the hallway feeling a bit light-headed, 'what just happened?' She thought her eyebrows pulling together slightly. 'Owen, Really Clare?' She shook the thoughts from her head, she was with Eli. Eli and her were perfect for each other... Right? She kept walking trying to keep Owen out of her head,  
why was she all of a sudden considering him? She was tempted to get to know him- when they talked he seemed kind of..  
Sweet.

She bit her lip and looked around not realising that she had been walking aimlessly around the halls for the past couple of minutes. She sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby bench noticing everyone was already in class, "No point in going now." She muttered to herself. "No point going where?" Asked a familiar voice "Planning on Skipping, Edwards?". She turned and saw Eli standing to her left smirking, she had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed him walk up. He sat down next to her, leaning in pressing his lips to hers. She jumped back surprised standing up, he looked at her with a confused expression followed by it slowly turning to dissapointment. She opened her mouth to speak, quickly shutting it again not wanting to say something stupid. He stood up slowly eyeing her- "I.. got to get back to class." He said running a hand through his dark hair. "Ill see you around Clare.." She stood there looking like an idiot her mouth slightly open. She groaned and sat back down as he disapeared around the corner. What was happening to her? She liked Eli yesterday... Why was she not feeling it as much today? She stood up walking towards the doors that led out of the building, might as well skip the rest of the day as well. She needed to unscramble her thoughts, maybe go to the dot? Nobody would find her there. She pushed through the doors to be immediatly stopped by a hand blocking her way past the steps. "Where do you think you're going, Miss. Edwards?" Mr. Simpson asked his arms now folded across his chest. She looked down embarrased, 'busted'... She thought sighing and looking back up at him. "Detention?" She asked pressing her lips together. "1 hour, after school." He said tapping his foot on the pavement. "Now get to class." He said opening the door for her- "You're already late enough." She walked back into the school dragging her feet a bit as he followed behind her. Was it really nessasarry that he asscorted her to her class? That's just plain embarrasing.

The rest of the day dragged on and it felt like the bell was never going to ring, even if it did she still had an hour long detention to get to. Today was not a very good day for her... The bell rang and students started rushing out of the classroom.  
She stood up walking towards the room detention was held in.

When she finally made it there, it was empty. She sat down near the back of the classroom resting her head on the desk, it was then when she realised how tired she was, she slowly started drifting to sleep when he was interupted by yelling and a door slamming, her head shot up and she looked around the room noticing an angry looking Owen sitting at a desk across the classroom. She just stared at him a little shocked until he noticed her staring. "Hey there, We meet again." He said smoothly, butterflies swarmed in her stomache and she nodded fixing her now messy curls. "You wanna ditch this place?" He asked walking towards the door hand on the handle. She shrugged standing up, "Why not." She replied with a small smile- what had gotten into her lately? 


End file.
